


Not A Coincidence

by AngelWolf1027



Series: Episode Continuations or Makings Of [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Confusion, Crush Reveal, Episode: s03 Climatika 2 | Stormy Weather 2, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Funny, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Identity Reveal, No longer one shot, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, One sided reveal, Plagg Being Plagg, Plagg Is a Troll, Story, but only towards the end, full fledge, is there any other explanation, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWolf1027/pseuds/AngelWolf1027
Summary: Adrien observed the card, then the sticky note on his missed schoolwork. For once, he didn't think this was a coincidence.





	1. Death of An Adrien

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I wrote this because I wrote a comment on YouTube about how someone needs to write a fic about Adrien actually having sense and it got over 113 likes, so I decided to do it myself. Sorry I haven't wrote in a while. I'm a little rusty, too.

Nathalie waited patiently at the door, Adrien's schoolwork clutched tightly in her hands, a habit from always having a clipboard, being Gabriel's assistant and such. She rapped on the door, quickly, needing to attend back to he boss. The life of an assistant required her to be quick and formal in nearly every case, emotionless even, but she couldn't help but smile lightly as she thought about her boss' son. She took care of him more than his father did, so it was no surprise that she became fond of him. Before he could barely answer, she walked into his room, seeing him holding a pink heart shaped card by his side. 'More secret admirers' she thought. Like the girl who brought him his school work. She was obviously infatuated with him. It was a wonder how the poor boy didn't see it. As a female, herself, Nathalie knew the complications of love.

She held up the book slightly. "Your friend from school, Marinette, jut brought you these lessons you missed today." She set them down on his desk and proceeded to tuck her hands behind her back. "She copied them out for you by hand. She wanted me to tell you she did it for you as a friend... to help you."

Adrien pondered the words for a second. It was weird for Marinette to specify that she did it as a friend. They were already good friends, right? There was no reason for her to say it like that. It just didn't sound normal, but Marinette did have a few not normal tendencies. Adrien found them funny and unique. Something about it intrigued him. He tucked the thought away for later, as he nearly forgot to thank his adviser. In a polite manner, he stated "Thank you, Nathalie." but he couldn't hide the bit of confusion in his words. Nathalie walked away, saying nothing. 

He put down the card and grabbed the book, reading her note. "See you tomorrow at school. Love, your friend Marinette." There it goes again. That word. Friend. Why did she have to specify that they were friends? Well, at least the placement wasn't as weird as the other one. What else would she have done it as, a lover? Something caught his eye. He had to have an attention to detail since he was a model, but this was the first time he saw it. "I never noticed...Marinette's writing. Oh. Remember this unsent card I got on Valentine's Day." He remembered it clearly. 

In his memory, he sat up in his bed, reading the first few lines of it. The parallelism was striking."Woah, hold up, someone answered my poem? But, I threw it away. 'Your hair shines like the sun. Your eyes are gorgeous green. I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your valentine, I will be. Our love will be so true. Together for eternity, my heart belongs to you." He gasped. Plagg just sighed. Love was not his forte. "Well, anyone who writes as sickeningly sweet as you must be your soulmate." He knew that wasn't true. Unless Ladybug wrote it. But, that would mean that Ladybug was in Adrien's class or at least at his school. Really anyone could've wrote it. He had his suspicions about a few people, though. Plagg didn't mean for Adrien to actually run with that.

"Of course, it couldn't have been from Ladybug, it had to have been someone at school." Now, Plagg was smarter. He knew who Ladybug was. And he knew who wrote the letter. They were the same person. So, Adrien was half right. "But Marinette...?"

He remembered the incident with Jagged Stone and the photos of him on her walls. She seemed so relieved he didn't find her. She put up her things in her locker. "Whew! Hopefully, he didn't see me." She closed the locker and he waved. "Hey, Marinette." She shrieked, throwing her hands out. He chose to ignore that. "How's it going? After what happened at your place last night, I was worried tha-" She cut him off.

"Oh! So you watched the show, then?" She laughed nervously. "Well, uh, look. About what you saw on the show. The todographs in my room." He cocked an eyebrow. "You mean the photographs?" She got a little aggressive, as if angry at herself. "The grotographs, exactly. It's not what you think. See, I'm really into fashion and-" She thought about what to fabricate next. She really hated lying, but now was one of the times she had to. He couldn't help himself when he saw the look on her face. He leaned in. "Are you lying?" He smirked. She pushed him back. "No! I'm so not into you. I mean! Sure, I'm interested in you, but-uhmm- not in that way! Well, ya know." She laughed stiffly. He laughed and his expression softened. "Just teasing. I understand. Don't worry."

Adrien's eyes widened. Had it really taken him this long to notice how she felt. The writing was identical, and according to that card, she liked him. A lot. Maybe even loved him. And it made sense. She was behind him and could've noticed him write something and throw it away. She then picked it up out of the can and read it. The card even described her, or so it seemed. He had described Ladybug. It was Ladybug he described, right? How could the description be so similar. Maybe he was wrong. Adrien observed the card, then the sticky note on his missed schoolwork. For once, he didn't think this was a coincidence. Marinette definitely wrote this, and since she thought it was about her, did that mean she was Ladybug? And how did he miss all of these signs?

She always disappears when there is an akuma attack, and is nervous every time one happens. And even though they were different, they were still so similar. Both were headstrong and beautiful and- oh god- he didn't have to choose because he just realized he was in love with Marinette and his heart is beating so fast and the pounding hurts and Plagg is laughing at him? Why is Plagg laughing? And he's having a not-so-mid-life mid-life crisis. Everything was there. Every memory of Marinette. The stuttering. The kiss on the cheek. The blushing. Oh, how hadn't he noticed the dreamy sighs and lovesick smiles were directed at him? How much hurt did he put her through, being an oblivious fool? He asked her for advice for another girl! He asked Ladybug (because he was sure Marinette was Ladybug) to help him get over her. It didn't work. 

Then, there was Luka. She seemed so happy with him. He didn't think she liked Luka that much, though. She did wind up coming after him after they all went skating. They were probably just friends. Ladybug had told him she liked someone else and that was before she even met Luka, so he still had a chance to be with her. Hopefully. He just had to try hard to get her. She was so worth it, too. He would respect her decision to keep their identities a secret and leave her alone about it, but eventually, when she is ready, they'll work it out.

And why? WHY IS PLAGG STILL LAUGHING?!


	2. I Write Fanfictions Not Tragedies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow Marinette and Adrien as they go through two different moments. And follow Plagg who for once, finds something that isn't cheese amusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey! I wrote a new chapter because people seem to like this story and even though nobody specifically asked for it, I hope somebody actually wants it. Like, what did Marinette do after the episode?
> 
> Warning *since some people get mad at me for not putting these even if the episode has been out for quite a while* there are spoilers for backwarder here and i dont feel like putting it in the tags so yea.

Marinette sighed as she turned away from the drop box to the Agreste Mansion. The camera was now off, but the streets were not deemed a safe place to talk to her kwami. She learned that when August's mother once saw her talking to Tikki under the Eiffel Tower. Poor Tikki had to pretend to be a cat, her pitiful attempt at a meow who could blame her. It's not like she was an actual cat. Plagg didn't even meow as good as she did and he was a cat. Well, not a real cat, but at least she knew what she means.) Marinette looked around and quietly walked over to a nearby tree. She opened the clasp on her small purse. Tikki's large head poked out, the big blue eyes staring up at her holder. Marinette's face fell as she thought of her words. The note wasn't too bad, but she suspected her words didn't seem natural enough to be normal.

"What's wrong Marinette?" Tikki didn't really think anything was wrong, being too positive. That's what she was for, to uplift her partner's spirits. Marinette, however, was an not as effervescent as Tikki and worried non stop. The worst cases starting with Adrien. Her shoulder's slumped as Tikki flew out into the open air.

"I sounded so stupid, just now, Tikki. 'As a friend' is not something someone says when they're giving someone makeup work. I wasn't even talking to HIM!" She pulled her hands down over her face. Tikki patted her shoulder with her small paws and smiled sweetly. Marinette looked over to her kwami and smiled too. Something about Tikki just always made her happy and safe. She is the embodiment of creation, of course. Tikki was like a second mother or best friend. She was caring and kindhearted, but never scolded Marinette unless she did something truly bad. Tikki knew Marinette had a low self esteem and they were working on that. She just learned to have patience.

"Don't worry, Marinette. Adrien surely doesn't think you're stupid. You really have to stop worrying. After all, he hasn't said a thing about the constipation pills or all of the times you have fallen in front of him. He really is your friend." Oh, yes. The constipation pills. Tikki just had to remind her about those. Thankfully, he seemed to have kept quiet about that. Marinette really loved Tikki, but sometimes she could be to optimistic that she was utterly blunt. Marinette was pretty sure there is a specific time for blunt, and in the middle of a mental breakdown because of a sensitive subject was definitely not the time. But, oddly, the act brought a smile to her lips as Tikki flew back into her purse, seeing as her job was done and she could eat some cookies. She tried hard not be be as much of a glutton as Plagg, but kwamis ate a lot. Constantly. Like some kind of rabbit. Fluff must have a blast with that. 

Maybe Tikki was right. Maybe Adrien wouldn't think she was weird. But, as a naturally curious human, she didn't know anymore. The last few days were a lot. She mixed up the letters and caused yet another akuma. She put Master Fu and Lenore in danger and now they couldn't even love each other. They were over a century old, but they still had to be apart. How much longer did they have before, you know...? And did Master Fu really think she was the best choice for the Guardian. She still had so much to learn. Being Ladybug wasn't easy. She hated when people thought her job was easy, and Marinette couldn't ever get recognition for what she did as Ladybug because nobody could know her identity. She was never the greedy type, though, so she didn't mind. And there was Chat Noir and his bipolar self. And then there was still Adrien. And the teenage girl problems just kept piling up. Things were starting to get too much for the girl. So, maybe being Guardian right now wasn't such a good idea. And she'd have to work harder on all of her problems including Hawkmoth and Adrien troubles, but she will do it. 

And there was the small part of her that still wondered... after everything going on, will she be okay?

"I am NOT okay." Adrien sat on his bed, a look of amazement and pure fear on his face. He looked like his father when he couldn't get the design right and had a deadline that was coming up soon. Plagg smirked at it. Ahh. It was nice to see your holder in a weird emotional state. Teenage boys really were a handful. And Tikki thought she got the emotional one. Plagg really needed to check if this kid was actually a boy. He looked at Adrien who had a look of disgust.

"I'm definitely less okay, now." He breathed. Oh, Plagg had said that out loud? 

"Yes. you did! But, what am I going to do about Marinette?!" He tousled his hair with his fingers. He huffed a breath of air he never knew he was holding in. Plagg snorted. 

"You act like it wasn't noticeable. I mean they look and sound exactly the sa-" Adrien cut him off.

"Like I didn't hear your gasp during Dark Owl, hmm?" He crossed his arms, as if to mock the small cat. Plagg turned around in the air. Adrien 1, Plagg 0.

"Like I'd know anything about love." Plagg sneered, knowing he'd rile up the boy. The vile creature turned to find Adrien about to pounce on him. Adrien jumped and Plagg moved out of the way. Adrien fell face first on the ground.

Nathalie heard a loud thumping noise coming from the vicinity of Adrien's room, and rushed up the stairs (formally, of course. There were cameras.) to find Adrien face first on the ground in his room. She chose to ignore the incident, and for the sanity of the poor boy, who, even with his face buried in the floor, looked 100% done with everything. She cleared her throat as she turned around to face the hallway. She knew he moved, hearing a rustling sound from behind her. Glancing back, she told him. "Dinner is in 30 minutes. Your father will be attending." 'Oh' he thought. It was already Thursday. And when did all of this time pass that it was already 7:00 pm? Did he really worry this long?

And he swore he heard snickering from the devil himself, but when he turned the demon was nowhere to be seen. Little did he know, Plagg was eating Camembert in his bed sheets just to anger him when he went to sleep and the smell of utter rot and feeling of squishy crumbs tormented him and traumatized him to no return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the part with Marinette likes to switch topics a lot. I like to imagine Marinette as the person who'll think of one problem and worry about all of her other problems and things just keep trying to weigh on her until Alya or Tikki calm her down.


	3. Build Paris, The We'll Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go through Adrien's dinner with his father and after. Also, Marinette talks to her BFF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. This is probably crack. I really don't know yet.

Adrien stood there quietly, still hearing cackling coming from somewhere in his gigantic room, and watched the doorway, seeing if Nathalie or his father would come back to lecture him on his behavior. It was more important than Plagg's antics, for if they did, he must look proper. Imagine his father coming in (which was unlikely since his father never really cam to him in person) and seeing Adrien's hair out of place, or his Gabriel brand clothes wrinkled. That was a feat he had no problems not going anywhere near. No Agreste should be seen laying on the floor of all places, except maybe the sidewalk, even in his own house and even in his own private room. He didn't need his father putting security cameras in his room, too, preventing him from having any freedom. He loved his father, but even he could admit that he was unnecessarily cruel to his peers and his son. And what kind of person Doesn't come out of their house for almost a year? Plus, security cameras would mean he wouldn't get to see Ladybug. Or Marinette. They were the same person and somehow finding out that your crush likes you even if it was in a way as twisted as fate could possible make it, is so thrilling and scary at the same time. Because they were soulmates. Tikki and Plagg were, so it could only mean that him and Marinette were, too. He put those feelings aside for now, for dinner was about to start and he wouldn't miss the short-lived time with his father.

Adrien walked down the hallway and to the stairs. Upon coming to the foyer of the mansion, he took a right and was in the dining hall. It really didn't make sense. There was a table that could fit over 20 people, but on normal days, only Adrien occupied the seat on the far side. It really was ironic, since Gabriel hardly ate there nor had he ever invited anyone else over for dinner before. Just Adrien. Alone. Well, not completely alone. There was Nathalie sometimes. And on other days he had Plagg, but did Plagg really count as someone? All Plagg did was gripe and whine about Camembert and what a delicious delicacy it was and thank god he got a rich kid because, hey, more cheese! Adrien did care for Plagg, and he could see that the kwami (as evil as he was) loved him too and wasn't there just to make his like dreadful. 

He carried himself with his head down. He didn't expect for his father to be waiting for him. They still had fifteen minutes left until 7:30. He was astonished, but then sad, as he knew he would be scolded for his reckless behavior. That's why he gasped, when his father cleared his throat and said "Good evening, Adrien." He was astonished. He glanced at Nathalie, still with the icy expression. But, he saw a crack in it, in her eyes, that let a little sliver of emotion through. She didn't tell him. He reminded himself to thank her. He lifted his gaze to his father's eyes. He was sitting on the other end of the table, his hands resting in his lap. Adrien quietly sat. He didn't know what to say. It was like an awkward family reunion that nobody wanted to attend, but were forced to go to anyway. 

He decided to answer a few minutes later. He almost had forgotten to. Such surprising things kept happening to him, today. With Marinette being Ladyb- No. He would think about that after dinner and get lost in thought like he always did when thinking of love, but now was not the correct time and he want to efficiently not screw things up with his father. He smiled lightly. "Good evening, father." He just had to act like his father was his boss, or a business associate. He practically ruled Adrien's life already, so what did it matter?

"I didn't expect you to arrive here early." Gabriel said across the room, filling it with an echo, reminding Adrien of how empty the house was. "Nor did I you. I didn't know you'd be here this early, Father." As if sensing the past disappointment his son has gone through, Gabriel pushed up his glasses. "Contrary to your beliefs, i do care about you, son." And that was all that was said, for the two spent the rest of their dinner in peace. Not a word was muttered. Even Nathalie felt uncomfortable, and that was one of the few things that could break her calm and collected composure.

After eating the small meal, Adrien walked up to his room, escorted by Nathalie and told her he'd like to spend the rest of the evening alone, and she left him with Plagg. The kwami flew up to him as she face planted on his bed. An atrocious smell overcrowded his senses as a grimace came to his face. He looked at Plagg and saw the little brute snickering of all things and got up without saying a word, heading to his closet, pulling out the extra sheets, and changing them out. He'd learned to do that after a few weeks of having a 'roommate'. He decided to forget about that, which made Plagg cut his eyes at him. Plagg lived for drama and chaos. He couldn't help it. Or maybe he could, and Plagg could really be nice for once. A boy could only dream. 

Adrien was more focused on what to do with his love life. It was falling apart. He really wished it would be the next day, already. Tonight wasn't a patrol night, and he had no excuse to just head over as Chat at 8:00 pm, either way. He just wished he could talk to her. He may not say the words he wished to, but it was a start, and he genuinely wanted to get to know her better. Being in love really was hard. And having Plagg look at him like he could read every thought was not helping his sad and confused little ego. In fact, it was bruising it, quite greatly. At least he could say he avoided a crisis, and angered Plagg for not actually getting into his bed before laying on crumbs of nasty cheese. Also, he made a note to never be an open book near Plagg again. Ever.

Marinette was dreading the next school day. It meant she'd have to see Adrien and try to explain everything that happened to him. And she'd fail quite miserably. She knew it and was not looking forward to his confused stare and the mumbling of the people around them because there was never a place that a student wasn't in that darned school and life was so hard. She looked over a Tikki, who was enjoying the iconic chocolate chip cookie. She never noticed hoe Tikki scarfed things down like a ragged beast who hadn't eaten in years. It must be kwami nature. She sighed and sat on her chaise. 

Tikki finished off the cookie before zipping over to Marinette and asking her, "Why don't you just call Alya. She is your best friend." Marinette considered it. This wasn't something Ladybug related, and surely Alya couldn't be asleep yet. It was barely dark outside. Also, she had Alya on speed dial and talking to someone really helped. Tikki was good at giving advice, but she needed a less blunt person to do so, right now. She remembered when Tikki mentioned that Jagged Stone's show was live during her breakdown and how it made the entire situation more urgent. Tikki knew that she had the tendency to do that and that what Marinette needed was a human. After all, who better to give 'therapy' to a human than a human? "Great idea, Tikki." She handed her friend a cookie and went to take her phone off the light pink desk cluttered with several knick-knacks. 

She opened the phone and tapped the phone button. Alya's contact was first, her still not having Adrien's for some reason. She never had the courage to actually ask him about it. She could ask Alya, but that would seem too needy and she didn't want that. She turned on speaker phone as the sounds filled the air until Alya answered.

"Hello?" Marinette could hear some rustling in the background.

"Yea. Alya?" 

"Oh. Hey, girl! Sorry. I didn't check to see who it was. I've been babysitting the twins. it's date night for the parents, again. Nora is helping, but they're kind of jut getting more hyper so...what did you need?"

"Well, remember how Adrien got me the pills and I kind of mixed up a prescription for those with the letter I actually wanted to give him a love letter?" "Yea." "Well. I gave him his missed work today and then I specified that I gave it to him 'as a friend' like a bazillion times and I'm sure it came out weird and I don't know what to do." 

"Well. You should just play it cool, Marinette. He probably won't care anyway. Poor Sunshine Child is too oblivious to his surroundings, being sheltered forever and all that."

"You're right. Bye, Alya. Sorry I interrupted your babysitting session." "No problem, girl. See ya tomorrow." She hung up as a crash sounded over the phone.

She'd just have to take the advice and see how things went. Finishing up her homework and getting ready for bed, she decided to wake up earlier for once and get to school early. Tomorrow would be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you know how hard it is to spell unnecessarily correctly. I feel so victorious right now. 
> 
> (i wish somebody noticed what i did with the chapter titles)
> 
> This legitimately took me an hour because I'm sick and tired and kept dozing off so yea. It usually doesn't take as long. 
> 
> 1,617 words.


	4. Crazy=Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien go to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't posted since last weekend. I was getting over bronchitis and had no time to write as sad as it is, and was enjoying some free time during the week because i was sick for a month and finally not and then i caught the flu...so here I am now.

Today had no resemblance to a good day. Well, at least for Marinette who had not enjoyed a second of whatever weird behavior came out of Adrien that she just couldn't comprehend, but not for Adrien who almost enjoyed the puzzled expression on Marinette's face. She resembled a caricature, her eyes big and her cheeks puffed as she held her breath, desperately wanting to know what Adrien was saying so unusually. It really was cute, Adrien thought. Although the reason for it made him regret what he did, for even small oddities can make a person wonder.

See, it first started when Marinette, in fact, didn't wake up early. Not early at all. Her hair was strewn about her pillow and bed sheets. She scrunched her eyes as she felt a familiar sliver of light cascade over her face. But that only ever happened when she was late, and she wasn't lat- Wait. She sat up, suddenly awake, groaning at the whiplash-like feeling she earned from it. Grabbing her phone off of the bedside table, she flipped it over and checked the time. It was 7:21 Am. She had 9 minutes to get to school and talk to her friends, and preferably gain the confidence to act normal around Adrien. Actually, it depended on what kind of normal Alya was talking about. Marinette's normal is panic. However, normal normal is acting like they were friends, which they were, especially after that embarrassing note emphasized it, which was why she needed to act normal in the first place. Marinette didn't want them to be just friends, but it wasn't like she could force Adrien into a relationship, right? Still, it was a shame she couldn't wake up at a better time. Ever since she became Ladybug, and even before, she valued her sleep well, but being a superhero requires work. Physical work on a teenager who already needed more sleep because of their growing bodies really put a toll on her, so she could go to bed a day before she woke up and she'd still wake up late for school. Life as a super heroine teenage girl was rough.

She hopped out of bed, momentarily forgetting that it was a loft, and hit the floor hard. Her parents didn't come up since they knew she was pone to fall and was old enough to take care of herself if she did. And if it so happened that she go badly injured, they wouldn't hesitate to help her in any way. She didn't have time to register the pain, as she slipped her clothes on sloppily and redid her hair in its typical pig tails that she so loved. Tikki flew off the bed and into Marinette's purse by her side. On the way out, she took cookies from the bakery and said goodbye to her parents. She couldn't stick around to hear their reply, though, and ran across the street (safely) to the school. She checked the time before going in. It read 7:25. She sighed in relief. Well, she wasn't technically late. She heard the warning bell ring and ran into the courtyard, up the stairs, and into her classroom. Mme. Bustier wasn't in the room yet, so the students were happily chatting. She huffed a breath and sat next to Alya. Adrien wasn't there yet, or so she thought. 

Adrien was hiding in the back of the room where nobody could see. Only when Marinette arrived did he unveil himself. The class was so engrossed in themselves to see him come up behind Marinette. He probably shouldn't do this. It might be a bad idea. Marinette did have a crush on him, and badly at that, but something urged him to do it. Too late, did he realize Plagg rubbed off on him too much. He tapped her shoulder, and she went berzerk, throwing her arms around and jumping, until she whipped around to see him and shrieked. He held his arm loosely at his side. So...maybe...that wasn't such a good idea at all. She seemed to be even more worried than before, and he gulped. She turned to face him and stopped instantly, her body turned in an obviously uncomfortable position. She slowly closed her mouth and silently wondered why Adrien would do such a thing. He saw it in her eyes. That confusion. It made him tense. Did he just ruin his love life further all for a tendency from the demon in his schoolbag? He caught another glimpse of her face, and then looked to Alya, who was completely shocked. Then, to Nino who looked equally as horrified as his girlfriend. He let his eyes wander to the rest of the class. Half of them were still talking. The other half were dead silent, all mimicking Alya. Yes. The answer is probably yes.

"Oh. Adrien-" She was stopped by the bell. He knew she wanted to ask. He knew she was also worried about the note she gave him. It seemed too weird. Like she was implying they are just friends, not only to him but to herself as well. Like she needed a reminder that he didn't actually like her. He realized that she still thought he liked Kagami, which was insane. He and Kagami were just friends. Oh. Maybe he should just stop with that phrase. It even bothered him now how much those words have taunted Marinette, even if he and Kagami were legitimately just friends. He sat down as the teacher walked in with her notebook, ready to start class. But don't think he couldn't feel the questioning glare from behind, or the way she turned her head away when he glanced at her while the teacher wasn't looking. 

After school, he didn't get a chance to barely see her as she practically sped home. She was avoiding him. After he set his bag down on the desk, was the first time he could breathe. Plagg flew out, still laughing. Plagg was now a clown. He was officially a clown. An evil clown. All he did anymore was laugh at the sickening irony the two miraculous holders somehow keep getting themselves into, digging in the same giant hole. 

"Well...at least I'll see her at patrol tonight." Adrien said. Plagg stopped laughing. He didn't like patrol. He had to spend over an hour trapped in a ring that harbored no cheese. Not even cheddar. What kind of living space didn't have food or any fun things to do? He glared down Adrien until he said, "I'll get you some extra aged Camembert on the way home." He singsonged a little. Plagg was, thankfully, now on board.

Marinette walked up the ladder and into the small living space she called her bedroom. Tikki flew out and patted her shoulder. Today was rough. Thankfully, it was Friday, so she didn't have to see Adrien. Unluckily, she had a patrol session she really didn't want to deal with. Even being free, she couldn't voice her thoughts to anyone when she needed to. Sometimes, she would open up to Chat Noir, very rarely if she didn't think it would cause any identity issues, but she could never be so sure.

"It's okay, Marinette!" 

"Not really, Tikki. How could I act cool when he did...THAT?!" 

Tikki, not being able to see exactly what happened, just knowing Marinette wasn't that fine asked, "What did he do?"

"He walked up behind me all sneakily and then tapped my shoulder, and I almost went Ladybug on him. I'm pretty sure I saw a smirk." Something was wrong. Tikki seriously needed to talk to Plagg. She had some definite suspicions about what was happening. If so, the outcome wouldn't be very good. It could put all of Paris in danger. Chat Noir 9 times out of 10 gets possessed by some akuma victim and who knows what they can do with his mind. Plus, another akuma must surely attack soon. They happen very often now that Hawk Moth seems to be getting stronger. Oh no, Tikki thought. She was just happy Marinette wasn't analyzing her expression right now. She mustn't worry before any of it was confirmed to be true. Life was just getting significantly more intense and more crazy as the fight for justice and love went on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so...my writing today may be a little different than other chapters because my writing style changes depending on the day or mood i am in. Today, I tried to get it to be the same but i just really want to write some crack, so I'm gonna go to my crack fic (I am Ladybug!) and write some more. BYE!  
> 1,300 something words.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My 13th b-day is in a couple of months and I'm excited. Hope you liked the story.


End file.
